Review:8093 Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter/Klagoer
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 12:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC)}}| A fun set for everyone! ---- How would you rate 8093 Plo Loon's Jedi Starfighter? Terrible 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Spectacular! 5/5 When this set came out in 2010 I knew this was a set that I needed to get. Despite not being a huge Star Wars fan I just loved the look and design of this set. I also loved the minifigures and detail LEGO had put into the set. This set adds a great bit of fun when putting it with and sort of scene you have built and is just a great set to have fun with your imagination. Containing 175 pieces this is a very fun and easy to build set. The Price When i first saw this set I saw it at $25 (£25.99) which as someone who had trouble saving money was quite expensive. So I saved my money but what are the odds, I got it for Christmas! But if I would have actually bought the set I would have put it at a: Instructions/Manual/Packaging As I have said before, Instructions/Manual/Packaging is probably the biggest downfall in LEGO. Instructions/Manual ---- Like most LEGO instructions (manuals) the colour is awful so it makes it hard to understand, "does the 2x4 dark grey brick go there, or does the light grey 2x4 brick go there?" Tell me that hasn't happened to you and I will give you $25 (not really). The lucky thing is though about this set the colours are fairly simple so confusion with instructions is very hard for this set. This makes for a nice simple build and not one where you are pulling the hair out of your head. This was very nice to have LEGO take time for these instructions. Packaging ---- The box is a nice simple thing, not to fancy, not to simple which is something I like. Now you won't get someone coming over who sees this fabolous box and has to know every single detail...of the actual set... SO I will say the packaging is great for the set. The Build Details The details with this set are very well done even if there aren't many. I find the main detail to be the underneath legs that help the model stand up when not in use. I also like the Light Saber holder on the side of the ship. The Set The actual set is very nice in colour with a very nice white and blue. It actually looks like the Starfighter from the movies and is very well done. The back of the model has to "engines" which despite the piece in itself when added to the set it loks very nice. The cockpit for Plo Koon featurres a very neat ejection feature to save Plo Koon in times of crisis. The place for R7-D4 doesn't have this though so I guess in times of crisis it is bye-bye to R7-D4. Overall however I give the set a: Minifigures lego_plo_koon_hr.jpg R7.png When LEGO does a bad job with minfigures it makes me very very mad. Luckily though LEGO made me very very happy with this set! Plo Koon Plo Koon has a rubber head which is kind of a bad when you have a little brother who likes to "tug at things." This wasn't that well thought out by LEGO but it is still very neat. The rest of the minfigure is not very popping but still looks very realistic to the charecter it plays so I say it is very well done on LEGO's part. R7-D4 Though not an "official" type of minifigure this is still very neat. Only four parts which is also nice it to looks looks in charecter. This was very well done especially considering the movable legs which I find just great. The rest of it like Plo Koon is simple but still is very nice and is an accurate representation of it's charecter. Overall As you can probably tell this is one of my personal favourite sets of all time. Thank you for reading! Category:User reviews Category:Star Wars Reviews